


Study Buddy

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Molly/Irene College AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is having a hard time reviewing muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frederbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederbee/gifts).



Molly bit her lip as she stared at the diagram in her textbook. “Middle scalene, stemocleidomastoid, splenius capitis, splenius cervicis, levotar scapulae…” Her fingers paused as she frowned at the picture. “I think that’s right?”

“Trouble studying?” came Irene’s voice from across the room.

“Not exactly.” Molly glanced over at her roommate, glad to see she was still working on her own homework and not watching Molly’s contortions. “We’re doing a review of muscular anatomy, and the back has always given me problems when doing practicals.”

There was a snort from the other bed as Irene turned to look at her, a playful smirk on her face. “Is that because you only ever practice the locations on yourself?”

Molly rolled her eyes, self-consciously pulling moving her hand away from her shoulder. “It isn’t that easy to ask someone if you can just put your hands all over them, you know.”

“Maybe not. But would you accept a volunteer?”

Molly flushed slightly, “And who would want to volunteer to be touched by me?”

There was another soft laugh from across the room as Irene sat up. “Me, for one.” She reached for the hem of her shirt, eyes meeting Molly’s. “It’s easier without clothing in the way, isn’t it?”

Molly’s flush deepened. “It- yeah. But- don’t you have something you’re working on? I don’t want to interrupt.” 

Irene just grinned as she pulled the shirt over her head, pausing to artfully toss her hair once it was removed. “If your only objection is my homework, don’t worry about it. I can do that later. It isn’t every day I get a chance to be under you.”

“T-to-” Molly’s eyes were wide as Irene crossed the room to her. She couldn’t decide where to look, at the pale expanse of exposed skin, or the delicate lace Irene always wore under her clothes, or the blue eyes that hadn’t stopped smiling at her since Irene had taken off her shirt.

“What do you say, Molly? Let me help you study?”

Molly swallowed hard, her mouth dry. “Is-is that all you want to do?”

Irene shook her head. “No. That’s not all. Is that a problem?”

Molly licked her lips before she answered, “No. Not a problem at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Fred deserves all this and more.


End file.
